Downtown Metropolis
A bustling city in the heart of one of the largest continents in the Dimension. It is here that many duelists from around the world gather to battle and challenge others during conflicts should one break out. To Make A Sleeping Giant Wake Stellae walks into the hospital with Lance by her side. She had her headphones on playing music in her ears so she could not hear the woman speaking to them as they walked in. After they made it to the front desk she removed the headphones and placed them around her neck and smiled. "Hello, my name is Stellae Nobilis and this is Lance Marshall, we're here to visit Renji Abirama. He's a close personal friend of ours and we heard he was in an accident." she mentions with her smile turning into a frown. The woman then begins looking through the papers. Lance has his hands behind his head both bummed out and worried after being informed from Stellae about the situation. "I can't believe Renji got hurt that seriously, what do you think that portal was?" he asked out loud to nobody in particular. When they entered he had finally noticed the headphones and waved to the nurse who said 'Hello' to them before putting his arms by his side. He watched as the nurse flipped through the pages before nodding. "He's on the fourth floor, room 408. He's in pretty bad condition so please try not to disturb the doctor if he's in there." the lady says nodding to us. "Thank you. Come on Stellae we're taking the elevator." he says walking towards the stair well and elevators. Stellae nodded and put her headphones back on and turned the song on again. She entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator went up she hummed the tune of her music in her head before it ended. She stopped the player in her purse and looked forward as the elevator doors opened. "I hope Renji is okay, he's been very distant lately trying to practice with his mark." Stellae says to Lance. "Has he talked to you lately? It seems like ever since he found out about the Fusion Dimension's invasion of the Synchro Dimension and whatever happened to the Commons has him really upset." she says looking at the labels above the doors as they pass along. Lance nods to her and the memories of that boy who shared his face came flooding back. "Yuga..." he says to himself. He ignores the area around himself as he squeezes his fists. He was updated by the United Dimensions about the truth to his existence and why he lacks parents or even family for that matter. Once he felt Stellae grab his arm to stop him from daydreaming he looked up and saw they were at the room number the nurse had directed them to. He opened the door gently and looked in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked. There was only the sound of a monitor and a few other machines so Lance invited himself in ahead of Stellae. As he walked over he saw Renji hooked up to multiple devices. IVs, an oxygen hose, and he has some bad bruising done to him but he was otherwise fine. Stellae watched Lance have his inner crisis of identity before noticing the number and halting his walk. She waited for him to inspect the room and followed him in putting her headphones away in her purse. "Hey Renji." she says with a smile looking over their injured friend. She digs through her purse and walks over to the table next to his bed. "We got your Deck but the cards are blank... it must be something the Crimson Dragon did to prevent someone from stealing Stardust Dragon from you." she said as she sat the Deck down next to him on the table. She walked back over to Lance's side and sighed. "Don't worry us like this, Renji, please, wake up." she says lightly. Both her Signer Mark and Lance's begin to glow on their arms. Renji started to twitch a little while he was in his coma, his mark started glowing on his arm and so did his deck that was placed on the table. The red haired giant started to move a little from side to side, turning in his bed. Within a few moments of that, his heart rate started to spike and a loud beeping filled the room just before he sat up, eyes wide open. His body was still covered in black tattoos that covered most of his body and then there was the Mark which was still glowing, bright red. He started to remove the tubes from himself, panicking. Stellae notices the stirring and jumps a little when he wakes up from his coma. She rushes to his side and grabs one of his arms holding it down the best she can. "Renji, gah, Renji it's us, it's your friends, relax!!" she shouts struggling to keep his arm down. "Lance stop being a doofus and get over here, help!" Lance watches Renji freak out for a few moments before looking over and slips trying to rush forward and getting punched by Renji. His anger snaps and he tackles the big man to the bed knocking some of the devices over connected to him. "Stay down ya big monster, it's us your friends!" he shouts now holding down the other arm. Renji starts to quiet down for a moment before resting back on the bed with his eyes closing, the marks start to fade and return to how they were before, the light coming from the deck also faded and for a while it seemed that he was starting to slip back into the coma however a few minutes later his eyes opened slowly as he regained consciousness. "Ugh... Where am I?" He asked as he started to come to. Stellae let out a breath of air and smacked Renji on the head. "You had us so worried!!" she shouted. After taking a few moments to calm herself back down she began smiling again. "You were hit by a truck and were sent into a coma. You've been out for quite sometime in a hospital in one of the Sub-Dimensions. We're in Standard right now and it's thanks to Lance that we found out where you had gone. He spoke to the United Dimensions leader and he confirmed your location with some spy bugs." she mentions. Lance nods to Stellae's information. "Yeah, if not for us you might've been lost forever." he states looking at his pal with a smile. "So do you mind catching us up on what in the hell is going on with you? You've been distant and not talking to us ever since the incident with the commons occurred." he mentioned. In his mind he was questioning what the markings on Renji's body were that had appeared and disappeared but he assumed it had something to do with the Crimson Dragon. Category:Rp Areas Category:Places